duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
20 to 1: Amazing Moments In Music
20 to 1: Amazing Moments In Music is episode 4 from season 4 of the TV series 20 to 1, first aired on 4 March 2007 in Australia and features "Girls on Film" by Duran Duran. About the episode The episode is from the Australian TV series that counts down an undefined top 20 movies, events, actors etc. A 20 to 1 episode typically starts with the 20th ranked event or person and makes its way down until it reaches the 1st. Each is introduced with an opening comment and a short clip. The music videos in this episode were chosen for reasons including; having great visuals, for being controversial and for being credited as creating a new trend for the filming of both music videos and feature length films. "Sledgehammer" by Peter Gabriel was ranked 1st in the list, with "Girls on Film" featuring at no.7. The episode also included Robert Palmer's "Addicted To Love", a song released in 1986 which Andy Taylor performed guitar on. Robert Palmer 20 to 1 list #"Sledgehammer" - Peter Gabriel #"Thriller" - Michael Jackson #"Come Into My World" - Kylie Minogue #"Money For Nothing" - Dire Straits #"Like A Prayer" - Madonna #"Addicted To Love" - Robert Palmer #"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran #"Take on Me" - A-Ha #"Rock DJ" - Robbie Williams #"Get Back" - Beatles #"Freedom" - George Michael #"You Can't Touch This" - M.C. Hammer #"Close To Me" - The Cure #"Jailhouse Rock" - Elvis #"Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears #"Bohemian Rhapsody" - Queen #"Let's Get Physical" - Olivia Newton-John #"Subterranean Homesick Blues" - Bob Dylan #"Weapon of Choice" - Fatboy Slim #"If I Could Turn Back Time" - Cher Cast *Bert Newton - Himself (host) *A-Ha (archive footage) *Toby Allen - Himself *Christine Anu - Herself *Glenn A. Baker - Himself *The Beatles (archive footage) *James Blundell - Himself *Danny Bonaduce - Himself *Annalise Braakensiek - Herself *James Brayshaw - Himself *Phil Burton - Himself *David Campbell - Himself *Naomi Campbell (archive footage) *Scott Cam - Himself (also archive footage) *Kate Ceberano - Herself *Chubby Checker - Himself *Cher (archive footage) *Richard Clapton - Himself *Cindy Crawford (archive footage) *Shane Crawford - Himself *The Cure (archive footage) *Dire Straits (archive footage) *Duran Duran (archive footage) *Bianca Dye - Herself *Bob Dylan (archive footage) *Linda Evangelista (archive footage) *Kate Fischer - Herself *Peter Gabriel (archive footage) *Allen Ginsberg (archive footage) *Tracy Grimshaw - Herself *Michael Gudinski - Himself *M.C. Hammer (archive footage) *Deni Hines - Herself *Frankie J. Holden - Himself *John Michael Howson - Himself *Michael Jackson (archive footage) *Kerri-Anne Kennerley - Herself *John Landis (archive footage) *Sami Lukis - Herself *Jules Lund - Himself *Ray Martin (archive footage) *Andrew Mercado - Himself *Kylie Minogue (archive footage) *Jenny Morris - Herself *James Morrison - Himself *Olivia Newton-John (archive footage) *Livinia Nixon - Herself *Robert Palmer (archive footage) *Alex Perry - Himself *Elvis Presley (archive footage) *Queen (archive footage) *Akmal Saleh - Himself *Leo Sayer - Himself *Guy Sebastian - Himself *Michael Slater - Himself *Vince Sorrenti - Himself *Britney Spears (archive footage) *Sting (archive footage) *Christy Turlington (archive footage) *U2 (archive footage) *Christopher Walken (archive footage) *Richard Wilkins - Himself (also archive footage) *Robbie Williams - Himself (archive footage) *'Weird Al' Yankovic (archive footage) *Julia Zemiro - Herself Category:Television shows